Wear it, and Make Pasta, Not War!
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Wear it, That's an Order! In this story, Renge makes the host club go to "war" in Hetalia Axis Powers cosplay! T for language.


The hosts from class 1-A walked in the abandoned music room which was full of military suits and their senpais.

"Oh god, did someone walk Honey up again?" Hikaru asked.

"Shut up! I'm concentrating!" the female manager yelled from behind the suit.

The three hosts walked over to Tamaki and Kyoya, who were watching Renge's actions carefully. She stared at each piece of cloth like something was wrong.

"Trouble?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi!" Renge whined, running to hug the female host. "I can't imagine properly enough!"

"Um, what?" Haruhi asked. She, like the other hosts, had no idea what to do.

"I can't concentrate! How am I supposed to prep you guys for today?" Renge whined again.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Does that mean-"

"We have to-"

"Cosplay?" they asked.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Renge said angrily threw her teeth. The twins were about to open their mouths, but the king covered them.

"I'll be back," Tamaki said, dragging the devils outside of the room. With it being a tad bit calmer in the room, Renge suddenly was able to concentrate more.

"Guys, get out."

"Huh?"

"I said get out!"

Within a few seconds, the remaining hosts found themselves on the other side of the door in the hallway with Tamaki and the Hitachiins. "Did we get kicked out of our own room?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Yes we did, Haruhi," the Shadow King confirmed. Hikaru tried opening the door, but it was locked. "And we're locked out too," the Shadow King continued. He began letting off a cold, dark aura before a hand from inside the room grabbed him and pulled him in, locking the door behind him.

"The door ate him!" Honey yelled.

"That was Renge," Mori mumbled.

"Maybe she finished the costu-" Haruhi said before she was pulled inside too.

"What is that chic doing in there? Hey!" Next, the twins were dragged inside. The three remaining hosts pushed the door open when Renge opened it to get her next prey. Renge pushed Honey, Mori, and Tamaki into the changing room with three suits.

Tamaki came out first in bright red pants, a purple shirt, and matching cape. His blonde hair had extensions to make it shoulder length. Renge quickly ran over to him and stuck a small, fake bread on his chin.

Mori came out next in a dark blue suit with a matching beret and glasses. Honey came out with a light blue suit and white beret.

The three hosts looked to see what their fellow club members were wearing. Haruhi wore what appeared to be a white general's uniform. She had a black wig that was the same length as her real hair. Kyoya was in a dark teal suit with a black cross on the collar and a blonde wig. Hikaru was in a dark blue suit and there was a curl in his hair on the lower left. Kaoru was in a beige suit with a curl on the upper right of his head.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" the twins asked.

"This is Hetalia Axis Powers! Or Hetalia World Series! Or Hetalia Beautiful World!" Renge answered, seeming to have a hard time choosing a name.

"Can you say that in English?" Kaoru asked.

"There are different names for it! Just call it Hetalia," the otaku said.

"Who are we?" Tamaki asked.

"That's easy. Tamaki is France, one of the more popular characters in the Hetalia universe," Renge said.

"So I'm a popular Frenchman? That's easy. Why am I popular?" the King asked.

"Rape."

"Excuse me?"

"France is a huge pervert. In some episodes, the viewer sort of gets the impression he um, invades the vital regions of other countries," Renge explained. Everyone in the room seemed sort of frozen at her statement.

"What about us?" the twins asked.

"Hikaru is Italy, the ditzy pasta lover, and Kaoru is Romano, the tsundere tomato lover. You guys are twins," she said. "Haruhi, you're Japan, the shyest and nicest of all the countries in my opinion."

"That seems easy enough," Haruhi said.

"Mori is Sweden and Honey is Finland…You guys can really just yourselves. Last but not least, Kyoya. You are Germany, the country that rules with an iron fist and is best friends with Japan and Italy," Renge explained. Hikaru shot a devilish smile at Kyoya who returned the favor with a deadly glare.

The host club door opened and guests started walking in. Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hikaru were on one side of the room while Mori, Honey, and Kaoru were on the other.

Much to Renge's surprise, Honey and his group were doing almost perfect like she expected. Honey was offering cake to his guests while Mori sat there emotionlessly. Kaoru sat next to Mori, eating a tomato and acting distant from the group. Renge gave Honey a big red bag.

"Give these to your guests," she whispered. He nodded and opened the bag. Inside, there were average sized boxes, wrapped in red paper with a tag that said Merry Christmas on them. Honey gasped as he shouted, "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone!" He gave all the girls the boxes and they had small rings and some Ouran Host Club magazines and doujins.

"This is the best Christmas present ever!" the girls all said.

On Tamaki's side of the room, things were a bit awkward. No one knew what they were really doing. Only Haruhi was in character, considering all she really had to do was be quiet and polite.

"How are the beautiful princesses doing today?" Tamaki asked romantically.

"In a French accent!" Renge yelled.

"How are the beautiful princesses doing today?" Tamaki asked again in a cheesy French accent. This made the his guests giggle. He handed them a rose and began complimenting them again in French.

"Will you shut up?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Be more aggressive!" Renge yelled.

Kyoya slammed his fist on the table. "Will you shut up?!" he yelled at Renge.

"Um, please don't fight," Haruhi whispered.

"Aww! Haruhi is just too cute!" the girls said.

"Fight? Where?" Hikaru asked like he wanted to join in.

"Stop it! Be more ditzy! Be more wussy!" the otaku yelled. Hikaru looked at the lady manager and then sighed. His expression changed to a more frightened one.

"Fight? I hope it isn't anywhere close by!" Hikaru said in a shaky voice.

"There will be a fight if Tamaki won't shut up," the Shadow King mumbled.

"What?! What did I do?" Tamaki whined.

The Shadow King glared at the Frenchman who looked as scared as Hikaru was acting. Kyoya stood up and then Hikaru became officially scared. He and Tamaki took a few steps back before running out the door of the music room. Kyoya sat back down, but no one dared to talk to him.

Renge looked at Kyoya and thought to herself for a while. "I probably should have made him Russia," she said to herself. "Oh well. I'd say this is a success."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I thought I would never finish this. TT^TT Man am I tired now. I'm sorry if this is rushed, but I had like zero ideas for what they should do. TT^TT Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and if you have requests for what the host club should cosplay, please leave it in the reviews or PM me. I'm open to any and all ideas. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
